User blog:SabbyFangirl24/50 Things You Didn't Know About Me
I have an imaginary twin sister named Daphne, I made her up because it would help me have some good company. #I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sensitive #I have nose-bleeding problems, I nose-bleed from the heat #I left another wiki on another account because I was fed up how people treated me there, they would ignore my hard work. #I wear pink glasses... #I have a fear of cats and kittens.....Don't make fun of me #I would NEVER EVER smoke #Once, when I was young, I was wearing socks and playing with my brother and 2 sisters with my big Dora kitchen set, I was walking and then I slipped and my chin banged hard on the floor and then it opened and I had to go to the hospital right away, they gave me a shot in my chin, and I still have a scar on my chin. #I don't like gymnastics girls because I think that they act all popular and girly and they think that they're perfect. #Once, when I was young, I was practicing on my cart-wheels because I would never get them right, so I made 199 cart-wheels without any break until I finally got a hang of it, no lie. #I was born on Christmas Eve. #The nicknames my dad and my oldest sister gave me when I was young was 'princess', 'angel', 'fairy'. #I become emberrassed when I speak Arabic. #I'm a crazy freaky fangirl of Monster High. #If I bought or found a doll I wanted in a store, I would fangirl ALOT. #My favorite word is 'funky', I even have a pencilcase that says, FUNKY. #I was went to London, but not for long, only to get to Jordan....It was AWESOME! #People say that I'm skinny, I don't think so, but oh well, that DOES make my day. #I HATE PERVERTS! Give girls some respect! #I know these animes, Naruto, Death Note (BOR-RING! Why L?! Why you have to die?!), Bleach (LOVE IT!), One Piece (stopped watching it, boring). #I have this connection with love....No lie, I'm a love fairy... #I have BOO-TIFUL green eyes. #I have a white Blackberry Curve, it was for my....9th birthday? #I HATE MATH! #I don't know how to swim, I almost drowed twice in a pool underwater, but I really enjoy being in a pool. #I wanna become a detective and a writer when I grow up. #I have written songs, most of them sucks, but I'm planning to buy a new notebook for my songs. #I have written stories, probably most of them are not finished, but I'm writing two detective books. #I have NEVER watched Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and Pocahontas. #I LOVE Mulan, I have loved it ever since I was young, I think Mulan 2 is better than Mulan 1.... #I'm more of a Daddy's Girl #I enjoy reading fanfics, especially when love is included, like I said, I'm a love fairy #I don't find monsters scary anymore, thanks to Monster High #I have three Garfield series books, Tales of Mystery, Scary Tales, and Stupid Cupid and Other Silly Stories. #I also have a another Garfield book, Farm Friends. #I enjoy reading books, one of my favorites is The Summer I Turned Pretty, LOVE IT! #When I was young, I would hate to brush my hair and change out of my pyjamas.... # Sometimes, I love school and sometimes, I hate school #I don't sleep much when it comes to exciting school field trips. #I SUCK with children, I'm too strong and tough..... #I'm quite strong because I play fighting games with my older brother.... #I like and enjoy listening to songs that inspires me to stand up for myself. #I was born in the year of 2002. #My favorite number is 24, because of my birthday. #I stay on the computer for more than an hour, sometimes the half of the day or the whole day, it's actually amusing. #I HATE when people doesn't want me to talk about Monster High. #My favorite Disney princess is Snow White, because I used to love her and her story so much when I was young. #I was the BIGGEST Dora fan ever, I had alot of the DVDs, I had the house, the big kitchen set, and I also got Dora saves the Snow Princess from a friend of mine back in Canada. #I dressed up as Mulan one Halloween, I had face make-up and my hair done into a bun with that comb in the Mulan movie. It was fun. #I LOVE this wiki SO MUCH <3 Category:Blog posts